School of Chaos
by ElderDragon666
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has returned to the village after he had left for a number of years but he has returned under an alies named Fox and brought some friends with him, however they are actually doing is hiding from a demonic clan named the Chaos Clan but will Narutos Emotions against the leaf and his family remain calm? (Includes Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, Rwby, Bleach and a couple others)
1. He Has Returned

This is the alpha stigma, the main character in this story(Naruto) is going to possess it)(Narutos pov)

It's currently a Monday morning in Konoha, I'm walking through the streets, but nobody recognized me because I have a heavy cloak over me, I hate this village, why am I here after what they did too me?...oh yeah...hiding from the Chaos clan, as I am walking I noticed that I'm coming up to a school, the place where I'm currently working at, I thought it was a farce but it's the perfect cover, incase anybody from the chaos clan has decided to come knocking, as I'm walking towards a school, I noticed a group of girls hanging out right outside of the gate, a few of them I know, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka but the rest I do not know...especially the blonde hair girl, she looks way to much like me, looks like I will need to keep my cover abit tighter, I don't want anyone mistaking me for her brother, anyway, the other girls I don't know, one girl is wearing a black blouse and a red scarf, she also has a compacted scythe, I thought it was cool but i would have absolutely no need for such a thing, there's a girl with crazy blonde hair and yellow Bracelets, to the normal human eye, that would've been mistaken as bad fashion, but to my highly trained eyes, and the assistance of my Alpha Stigma, I can see that they too are compacted weapons, shotgun hammers is just a simple way of telling what they really arm, the next girl is a white haired girl with a white dress and a rapier, finally, a girl that has a taste in simple killing weapons, but the Jewels that's on the hilt, that's something new, i will keep my eyes on the look out, and the last girl is a cat Faunus who's hilariously trying to cover her cat ears with a black bow, she also has a whip on her person, guess the kitty kitty is a kinky girl, anyway, I start to walk towards them as the bell to the school had sounded off, they continued to talk and I spoke up gaining there attention "get to class..." The blonde haired girl spoke up in a happy time, very similar voice to my own "who the hell are you?!" She sounds angry, good, "that's none of your concern... Get. Too. Class." I said to her with venom laced with every word I had spoke, she huffed at me and she goes into the school with entourage behind her, I smirked as I go into the school as well

-time skip-

I walked into the administration office, I looked around to see Shizune sitting a desk, going through a bunch of documents, like the pro she is, I walked up to her and I cleared my throat abit, she looks up to my heavily cloaked body and I said "I'm the new teacher, I need directions to my class room" Shizune narrows her eyes, tries to study my ocean blue eyes, trying to see if I'm telling the truth, which I am, she claps her hand once and said "ahhhh yes, Fox, it's so glad to meet you in person, I'm Shizune" "I know, you told me over the phone" I replied to her, making her nod as she stood up from her cushioned seat and she replied "do you want me to give you the number or do you want me to guide you?" "The number is fine" Shizune nodded as she took a piece of a sticky note and starts writing on it with a pen she got from home, how I knew that piece of details is because of how often she uses it, guessing for writing home made notes to the staff, Shizune always preferred writing things out then using a computer, anyway, after a bit of time she takes the sticky note and handed it to me, I willingly grabbed the note and she said "I hope you will teach a lot of greatness to these bright kids" 'or a bunch of sex crazed teens...' I thought to myself, not having the courage to say it out loud, but all I did was nod at the kind young woman, I turned around, facing my back to her and left the room, Shizune was confused about my lack of words, that's because I hate people from the leaf, I hate everything they stand for, they are nothing but bunch of arrogant nobles.

Anyway, as I am walking through the hallways, I passed one of the teachers, who happens to be my old Sensei, Kakashi, he's the only one from the leaf who respected me, trained me, despite my eyes or the Kyuubi who's sealed inside me, he's been my best friend ever since I have joined team 7, I'll reintroduce myself when I have time during lunch, well, after a while of walking, which happened to be a half an hour of walking and growling to myself, hating the fact that i needed to be guided to my own class room, this is such shit, after another ten mins of walking also und this piece of shit school is still allusive, I can't figure out my way around this place, even if my life fucking depended on it.

-ten minutes later-

After ten minutes walking around the complex aimlessly, trying to find my fucking classroom, I have finally found it, what pissed me off was that it was literally three doors to the right when you walk through the main office. I groaned to myself as I was standing infront of my door, it's nearly ten minutes until the end of the period, next period I have to teach an all boys class then lunch then gotta teach math to the girls class then after that is gym class with my first period. I grunted to myself as I used my right hand to extend out of my heavy cloak then my hand slowly wrapped around the handle of the door and I slid it into the wall, considering it's a slide door, anyway I walked through the door and the stares of all the girls were dropped on me but what made this experience worse was that it was all the girls from this morning, ugh, through the darkness which covered my face except the slightly glowing red hue that's from my active alpha stigma, my eyes scans the entire room of staring girls, calculating them, examining them, recording there existence. I spoke up in a monotone voice "...my name is Fox...but you will call me Sir...,Professor...,or...Fox-Sensei..." They all stared into the glowing red hue of where my eyes are located and one hand raised, one brave hand dared to extend into the air, that one hand dared to ask me a question... That hand came from the blonde girl that looks way to much like me, I raised an eyebrow and questioned "yes?..." She spoke up with curiosity sheathing from her voice "is that all?! Aren't you supposed to tell us more about yourself?!" I replied back swiftly with quick venom "my name is all you need to know, and I'm no one, I don't want to be someone...now sit down before I bitch slap you with my dick..." The whole room gasped at my words, I'm not too used to spitting fire but when I do, I can make a Japanese Bon fire with my roasts heheh. She responded back with more force ...and volume "you can't talk to me like that!" "I just did..." She growled back and pushed more with her words "my dad owns and manages the school, I can have your fired!" I chuckled as the room starts shaking, causing everyone besides me to start shaking there body due to the room shaking "well I heard he's on vacation for the next few months, looks like the blonde is gonna have a bad semester because until then, your stuck with the fox...no sit down blonde, we have to relearn our history" I turned around then used my right hand to extend out of the cloak towards the chalk board, grabbing some chalk and began to write apon the board and I muttered towards the board "this is gonna be fun..."

-time skip to earlier-

It's currently morning over the school that is know as Konoha high, on the courtyard of the school a different group is sitting around, there were six in total, the leader of the group, member of the still very much alive Uchiha clan, and next head to his clan and is considered second strongest of the school, sasuke Uchiha, next head of the Uchiha clan. The second person was Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan branch family and is considered to be the third strongest of the school, now the third person was Kiba inuzuka and despite him not being one of the schools strongest but he had earned his place within Sasukes group.

The fourth person to have earned the honor of being in Sasukes group was Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan, Shika is the smartest person in the school but despite his intelligence, he's quite capable of protecting his ass as well as dishing out his own form of punishments to his enemies. Now the fifth person in the group was the sand demon himself, Garra Sabaku aka Garra of the Desert, despite a Garras connection to the one tails he's still incredibly powerful that he almost defeated Sasuke in a one on one fight but Sasuke still proved that his lineage was stronger which also made his pride and ego grow larger anyway the final person to walk among the group is Renji Abarai, he's apart of the Soul Reaper Ranks in the village, but despite his age he still needed to go to school.

Sasuke was eating an apple in the court yard while his group were doing diff things, Neji and shikamaru are playing chest to show off there intelligence while demonstrating there chance on fast maneuvering of the board, Garra was sitting ting down on the ground with a box of cookies laying next to him while building a sand castle it was the only things he has that brought a smile on his face, Kiba wasn't with the group as he had student council meeting to attend to he is infact the student body officer for Konoha High which is infact a powerful position as it was incharge of the security section of Konoha High which can also be a great door for bribery, forgery and bringing unfavorable people out of certain positions which sasuke wanted but considering his...position no one in a clan isn't allowed a council position with fear they will start changing the school for him and him only but Kiba was an exception because of his near impressive track record as well as him taking the pledge that he will not act on his own or certain interests of certain people which Kiba took so sasuke had to do some constructive persuasion but Kiba caved in so when times come he will act on Sasukes behalf anyway, and the last one was Renji Abarai, despite him having no internal connect to Konoha in anyway he's still a powerful warrior who is keen on joining the Reaper Core of Konoha which is a new military initiative anyway renji was sitting at the table watching the chess game between shikamaru and Neji who are both quiet and calculating there opponent though the game it self was fun to watch.

As they are doing there own thing, sasuke kept watch with his sharingan activated because he had caught a report Kiba gave him about some new additions that is coming to the school but a lot of the info on these reports are considered N/A or a mystery so he doesn't know exactly who's coming but his eyes widened slightly when he saw the girls come in looking grumpy and moments later a man wearing a heavy long cloak as if he is trying to conceal his identity, Garra was watching with sasuke speaking in a low like voice "I sensed a lot of power coming off that man but I also sensed a darkness within his heart" "agreed. My sharingan could see the immense chakra radiating off him...but he's no where near my level..." Sasuke responded back arrogantly after a few moments passed when the cloak man entered the school, three other students entered the school which they are new here, one of them was wearing a soul reaper uniform, orange hair and a giant sword attached to his back. Renji was staring at the man with the giant sword on his back, baffled at the fact that this man is somehow in the soul reaper program and his a little younger then himself but he then glared at the mysterious orange haired man "I don't know who he is and I already hate him" "how so?" Sasuke said a little curious but doesn't care as a whole "his outfit, that's the outfit from the reaper core only actual reapers can wear them." Renji was wearing a normal casual outfit with his sword clipped to his belt but he had a point because the orange haired boy was wearing the exact same outfit of the group renji was trying to get into. "Oh? So he's a soul reaper? Younger then I expected" sasuke commented before turning his eyes towards the orange boys friends, one man in pink colored hair and a scale looking scarf "guess we have a brony among us" Sasukes group stopped what they were doing to look over at the pink haired male "do not underestimate him sasuke, I can feel his power through the ground" Garra warned sasuke but knowing it's useless as his arrogance was bigger then anyone else among the group, but after the pink haired male had came through, another male with brown hair came into the grounds though he was wearing a bikers sort of outfit with the right sleeve torn off "guessing someone thinks he's a gangster" Neji commented before he placed a pawn on another tile of the chess without looking at it "seriously Neji!?" Shikamaru shouted while knocking down the pawn and putting Neji into a checkmate, Neji stared at shikamaru not amused "sorry gen-ass, I was distracted by the new arrivals" Shika huffed at his friend before starting to reset the board, after a few moments later one last man came through the gates which he had blue hair, sleeveless shirt and baige cargo pants "is it me or am I dealing with a bunch of fruit cakes" sasuke commented which caused renji and Neji to chuckle among themselves but Garra stayed silent as the Shukaku was warning him to be careful around the new comers because he sensed something dark within

-time skip-

After about ten minutes of pure boredom, the uchiha's group got to there class where a blonde man with a black t shirt and cargo pants was writing on the board "good morning everyone, I hope you had a wonderful break but this quarter I'm going to be cracking hard, if you don't have the guts. You have no business being in here" the blonde Sensei said before turning around towards his student "also we have 4 new students joining us so when they come in make them feel welcome. Alright kids, get in here" four males walked into the class room which were the same four from earlier "good morning I am Onizuka-Sensei and I will be your teacher this quarter, now turn to the class. Give your name and a statement" carrot top of the group turning his calm calculating eyes towards the group of males "my name is ichigo Kurosaki. And my business is my own and you have no reason to stick your unwanted nose in it" the blue haired man scanned the group as if he was sensing there power but after a while he sighed to himself commenting to his group "we have a room full of weaklings..." Pinky responded with a small grin "I'm sure we knew that when we followed him" "I'm Blackstar and I don't care about any of you, mess with me and I'll make a appointment to the dentist for you" the blue haired male introduced himself before backing off leaving the pink haired man to introduce himself next "hi. I'm Natsu nice to meet ya and I hope I get to fight all of you" natsus statement went a bit shocked as he sated that he wanted to fight everyone but the brown haired male was left but he wasn't too interested for introductions "come on Kazuma, we need to get past this" ichigo said looking at his friend but he was like Kazuma, wanting to stay in the shadows "screw off ichigo. I'm not saying anything until I get to see Naruto" Kazuma exclaimed before he glared at blackstar who almost backed ichigo but completely shuts up though Natsu introduced for Kazuma "that's Kazuma Nakiri, his statement is that he hates all of you" bunch of the boy students mutter among themselves but highly curious about the new arrivals "alright boys take your seats and we can proceed with agricultural lesson" the boys took there seats that's scattered around the room.

After the period was over, the four boys walked across the hall where Fox Sensei was teaching in, they walked into the empty room to find the cloaked man writing into a tattered like journal "Jesus Naruto, you still write in that damn thing" Kazuma commented with a chuckle but extreme pain hits him as he was hit in the face by a history book making Kazuma hit the ground covering his face. Blackstar and Natsu chuckled among themselves but they stopped when Troy saw the red glowing glare from under foxes cloak hood "I thought I told you guys to start calling my by my alies, we can't risk having the clan track us" Fox explained before turning his attention back to his journal but ichigo nodded in agreement "we know, but we are still friends" "we are indeed, now you boys get to your next class I don't want to explain why I held you up" "sure thing naruto!" Kazuma shouted slightly before he turned and ran out the door with a history book flying after him


	2. The Fights Part 1

It's been several hours since school has started but most of the school day is uneventful(as school always is XD comment down if your school is the same or is different along with your reason) as it always was but within Foxes classroom which the cloak was ticking, the female students were nervous at there Sensei while they stared at him as Fox, who was still writing inside that tattered journal.

As the minutes ticked away which also hacked at the girls patience more precisely Naruko, Naruko stood fast onto her feet causing all the girls to turn there heads towards her while Naruko yelled out "WHAT KIND OF TEACHER ARE YOU?!" "The kind that's going to bitch slap you to next Tuesday" Fox countered while kept writing in his journal but Fox had a plan for the last two periods of the school day though his comment caused Naruko to seethe in anger, Ruby got up from her chair to nervously placing her hand on top of Narukos right shoulder trying to quell her anger "Naruko-Chan, please calm down" Ruby tried calming Naruko down but she wasn't having any of them due to her slapping Rubys hand off of her shoulder then proceeded to stomp towards fox with steam coming out of her ears but before she could blow her top and yell the hood off of fox, the door to the classroom opened up gaining everyone's attention so they saw Onizuka standing in the door way "hey Fox, you wanna have a joint class for gym?" Onizuka asked while glancing at Naruko forcing her to huff then sit back down next to yang but moments later Fox clasped his left hand which is supporting the book causing that to shut close "of course but I do have one request" fox exclaimed but also asked his question "I have heard you gotten some new students, I would like to see how strong they are" Onizuka smiled at him then leaned onto the door frame interested in foxes logic "sure thing fox, spar day?" "Spar day" fox added in before looking at the class who were confused at them unsure of what they should be doing "we are going to the gym for the last two periods?"

-scene change-

After a few minutes of haste walking fox and his class enters the gym which was VERY extraordinary though this was expected from a ninja/warrior village, the class gets into the bleachers mixing with the boys class while most girls sat near sasuke with the exception of a few other girls sitting next to there favs while Fox and Onizuka stood beside each other facing there classes "alright maggots from my side" Onizuka began to explain with fox added in his own sentence "ok shit stains, sit down, shut up and enjoy a one sided fight" fox ended fast then sat in the front row bleacher with a few scoffs from the girls "this is going to be a sparing period with request by our new teacher fox, he requested that the new students face against our home teams strongest, he even gave me the match ups" after the announcement, Kazuma was extremely hyped to fight but he was shushed down by Ichigo to make sure he doesn't cause a scene of concern while Onizuka was getting out a piece of paper "alright guys, Sasuke vs Natsu is up first" Onizuka exclaimed the first match up of the fight, Sasuke gets up from the bleachers to walk into the arena in moments later both fighters stood across from each other in the red corner, Sasuke held his ground as well as his cocky smile at Natsu "this fight is too easy..." While in the blue corner the mysterious man Natsu grinned back at Sasuke "ohhhhh you have no idea how right you are, never agreed with a noblemen before"

Meanwhile in the bleachers where Onizuka had taken his place next to fox "how much confidence are you putting in the new comers strengths?" Onizuka tried breaking the ice but fox wasn't having any of it so he answered with one word "enough..." While there conversation died out the girls were chatting among themselves with Sakura being the lead voice "that new kid is gonna get destroyed" Sakura exclaimed to her friends while Ino and Naruko nodded but there was also voices concern and disagreement "you shouldn't underestimate them Sakura, you don't know what they are worth" temari countered Sakura but Naruko backed Sakura "don't forget temari, Sasuke is from a powerful clan so he is expected to win, end of discussion" the girls from the leaf believes being from a very powerful clan gives you belief that you can't lose no matter what thus bringing arrogance and hatred but Ino continued more of the discussion "she's right temari, Sasuke never lost before so what makes this noob different?" "He could have some abilities that we don't know about" Hinata voiced her concern as she was write though before Naruko or Sakura could object Hinata another voice is heard in the conversation "Hinata is right ladies, being overconfident about a well known origin or abilities while knowing a small shred of the new comer could lead to unpredictable outcomes" everyone stared at fox who was glued to the starting of the fight but before he could be question fox refused to answer any more questions

The fight had started but both fighters didn't move an inch but moments later Sasuke unsheathed his sword crackles with blue lightning, charged at Natsu fast well faster then any human could see but Natsu just kept grinning at the arrogant boy but Sasuke grits his teeth as he swung downwards hard onto natsus buffed frame however as the blade connected onto natsu's skin it didn't do anything, the blade couldn't cut through natsus skin nor even scratch it causing concern and shock from the crowd while inciting anger from the Uchiha. Sasuke jumps backwards throwing several shurikens at the new kid but that didn't work either! The Shurikens bounced off natsus skin as if it was made from bricks not damaging it nor scratching though Sasuke was getting angrier forcing him to sheath his blade then starting on three hand signs moments later Sasuke formed a rod of lightning chakra within his hand, he charged at Natsu while stabbing his hand towards the pink haired male...BUT IT DIDN'T WORK! Sasukes Chidori didn't Pierce his skin which was impossible, during the moment of intense confusion Natsu grabbed Sasukes right hand which was the hand Sasuke used for the Chidori then muttered to Sasuke which only Blackstar, Fox, Kazuma and Ichigo could hear due to there intense hearing "wanna know a secret? My skin isn't human skin cells...it's actually dragon scales made out of natural carbons from my body while bonded very closely mistaking it for normal skin...I never wanted it because it's boring to have my opponent try so hard while completely failing to hurt me but it has it's perks" Sasuke was wide eyed from the immense shock of that realization though he tried to get out of natsus grip but it was iron like making it near impossible to get out, Natsu smiled at Sasuke while slowly but FIERCELY gripping hard onto Sasukes hand causing immense pain into the wrist forcing Sasuke to yell out in pain however throughout this pain Sasuke pulled out a Kunai from his kimono then stabbed the tip into natsus neck, what Sasuke didn't expect was that the Kunais blade snapped when made contact with the supposed dragon like iron skin "tsk tsk, your boring, now your dead..." Natsu threaten as he raised his open right palm then conjured up a flame "Fire Dragon's...Open Flame" Natsu throws the fire onto Sasuke causing it to expand and swallow the Uchiha as a whole, moments later when the flames were extinguished fully Sasuke laid there heavily burned but safe and stable...while knocked out, the girls didn't have words as they were beyond shocked at the turn of events same with the guys besides the new teacher and new students.

At the bleachers towards the guys side everyone besides the new students had there jaws wide open "how could Sasuke lose?...there's no logical answer..." Shikamaru exclaimed to himself and to those around him, he was the smartest of the group he however couldn't find a logical answer that could summarize the events Sasuke endured while leaving the new comer unscathed, Neji just glared at the Natsu for defeating Sasuke like he was nothing but the other students began to fear the new kids, Natsu came walking back towards his group which they were sitting at the very top. Kazuma fist bumped with Natsu "how was his pinky?" Natsu grinned back as he responded to the question "weak, like really weak, from what I heard of the rumors this Sasuke should've stronger but he was a major disappointment" Natsu sat down next to blackstar who nodded at natsus estimation "we all knew what was in store for following fox" "agreed" Ichigo briefly said while agreeing with Natsu.

Meanwhile with the girls there was a major uproar, Naruko was yelling at Hinata and Temari about what actually happened "that can't be possible! Sasuke is from the Uchiha clan and he's the strongest ever! Some new kid with no history or status can't possible defeat him!" There was a divide between the girls, Naruko led the illusion side which consisted of herself, Ino, Sakura and Weiss. All of them refused to accept the fact Sasuke lost to some nameless nobody while the other side which is the side of reality led by Hinata consisted of her, temari, Ruby, yang and Blake "please Naruko. You mustn't choice delusion over something that happened before your eyes" Ruby tried to bring Naruko to her side but she just screamed at her forcing Ruby to flinch then hide behind yang, yang yelled back at Naruko "hey! You don't yell at her for trying to help you!-" before yang could yell more, fox interrupted with a question " ? Can you explain to me what happened that resulted in Defeat?" Hinata blinks at fox before recalling at the fight she witnessed moments before hand "I...I think Sasuke underestimated his enemy..." "Correct , underestimating your opponents strength will always dance the tune of defeat, this applies overestimating your own strengths too." Naruko and Sakura stared at him more annoyed as the time passes but Naruko retorted back "but Sasuke-Kun is from a powerful clan! So he couldn't lose!" "Just because your from a well known clan doesn't give you the right to claim absolute victory. That comes from hard worked blood, sweat and tears into your training" fox countered her logic causing Naruko to grit her teeth hard but not saying any more because she knew it will be used against her.

Fox looks at Onizuka asking him "mind starting the next match? I'm getting bored" the blonde Sensei chuckled at the impatient fox then nodded while he got up from his seat to address his students "alright guys, fox is getting impatient for the next fight so let's get rolling. Next match will consist of the following two fighters...Neji Hyuuga and Blackstar" as the two warriors walks down the steps of the bleachers walking into the arena of the gym, as blackstar passed fox, fox whispered something to blackstar but the girls were closer to fox as he had a tendency to speak softly so they eavesdropped on him "don't go all out blackstar, toy with him for my enjoyment" blackstar smirked at the words but he continued his course.

In the arena where both fights stood against each other where tensions is growing in the room, Neji Hyuuga, a member of the branch family and one of many that's under the power of the cursed seal but despite that fact he's a very powerful warrior almost on par with Sasuke, and blackstar who's history is shrouded in mystery as well as his ability "you might as well give up while your ahead Hyuuga Doucha, I won't go easy like Natsu did with Duck Butt hair" "I was trained in the advanced arts of the gentle fist style. I won't lose to some nameless nobody" Neji exclaimed viciously while assuming his battle stance while blackstar just scratched the back of his head looking very bored "don't make me regret coming here" he told Neji with the same viciousness but held a bored toned, Neji sneered at Blackstar while getting into his battle stance "I'll take your arrogant ass out of this ring" before Neji could let black star respond to the threat, Neji appeared infront of Blackstar in near instant timing then began to strike at all the pressure points on blackstar but with each strike to a point a massive chakra surge appears behind black star showing how powerful Neji is hitting, moments later when Neji finished he attempts a back handed strike to Nejis jaw but when his back hand connected to blackstar he could see that the unknown man held a very bored look "jeez, your disappointing but it's what I expected for following him..." Blackstar complained when he scratched his jaw where the last strike had landed, Neji tsked to himself as he jumped backwards into the air while yelling out "8 Tri Gram: Air Palm!" Neji slams both his palms forward towards blackstar and two blast of air is formed gliding, they slammed right into blackstar but it didn't cause any damage...except they just ruffled his hair.

Blackstar glared slightly while trying to screw his hair again putting it the way it was before while Neji landed back on the ground "you know Hyuuga-Doucha, Fox-Sensei told me to play with you but your pissing me off...so I'm going to break my word and end you now" "HAH! What can a weakling like you could possibly do to me?!" Neji yelled out before having a laughing fit which he shuts up when darkness started rising from black stars shadow and they were forming a dark like ball while Blackstar got into a strange stance that mimicked a mages battle stance "Book of Zeraf #24: Explosive Void..." Blackstar told the name of his attack which belonged to the forbidden black Mage Zeraf but how Blackstar knew was beyond knowing however the ball shoots forward towards Neji causing the grey eyed ninja to start spinning as chakra began to escape his hands and palms "8 Tri Grams: Rotation!" Neji weaved himself into a sphere like ball of chakra but when the black ball connected with the rotating chakra of wind, it expanded then exploded into a mid sized explosion causing a shockwave which rattled the entire gym, moments later after it died down and the smoke cleared...Neji is seen knocked out on the ground and Blackstar was seen walking back towards the bleachers looking bored.

The whole crowd was beyond shocked at the display, first sasuke and now Neji while discovering the fact that Blackstar is capable of using the forbidden spells used by the forbidden Mage.

Blackstar sat beside Kazuma who whistled out of being impressed "Niiiice spell, I didn't peg you to use Master Zerafs Techniques. You know he is going to punish you for doing so" Blackstar scoffed at the man as he pulled out what looks like a smartphone which he signed into "I didn't study under master Zeraf just so I don't use his spells and besides...he didn't die...which he should count his rotation lucky because that took most of the damage" "agreed, we didn't want to incite wrath from Naruto..." Ichigo added into the conversation when he glanced at Naruto who was glaring at Blackstar through the tiniest corner of the man's hood.

Meanwhile with the girls, Naruko was beyond shock at the display that she and the other girls had witnessed "why?...this shouldn't ...happen...how are these nameless new kids taking down the schools strongest like they were nothing" Sakura responded back highly shocked "just what the fuck are they?..." Hinata was slightly shocked but expected the result because she knew something like this would happen however she would never guess the new kid learned a spell from the forbidden Mage "Sensei?" She asked the teacher which caught all the girls attention, moments later fox answered "yes?" "Does all the new kids have some sort of impossible ability that can cut our strongest in half?" "Define impossible...Human standards or...demon standards" he said demon hesitantly but he turned his head which showed his glowing red eyes at Hinata "nothing is impossible in this world Hinata, if you put your mind to it then anything can be achieved but you must be aware of your limitations...and your thirst...willingness to achieve greatness through unethical or unnatural means...these new boys understand that meaning and made it there life's goal to achieve a impossible feet, Natsu Dragneel achieved an Ancient Magic, Blackstar was granted forbidden Magic while...I'll leave the other two alone so you can discover what they were willing to toss aside to gain...remember this quote 'equivalent exchange: you cannot gain anything without giving something of equal value'" fox had given wise words to the girls causing even Naruko to look at the battlefield with anticipation for the next new kid so they can discover what he give to gain his immense power.


	3. The Fight Part 2, Human Smash

Onizuka rose as he brought up his balled up hand to his mouth, catching only a few students attention. The teacher let loose a loud cough from his throat to get the attention of the fighters who still didn't pay him any mind.

"Alright everyone, was not expecting my day to go this way, but nothing I can do about it now," he exclaimed slightly annoyed before perking up as to keep some enthusiasm, least he gets to see some good fights out of this. "Anyway, let's keep the momentum and move things along to the next match!"

He looked to the bout sheet and his enthusiasm changed to slight worry when he realized who the next fighters were going to be. 'Oh boy, there is going to be some property damages after this fight is over.' He raised his hand as he announced the next match. "The next fighters of the tournament will be Ichigo Kurosaki vs Garra Sabaku."

The moment the announcement ended, the reaper cloaked, orange haired boy rose to his feet. What surprised everyone was that instead of walking down or even jumping down with grace as a warriors often do, he vanished in a simple flash and reappeared on his side of the field.

Garra on the hand surprised Ichigo by appearing on the opposite side of him out of a sudden burst of sand that just merged together to the red haired boys shape, gorde and all.

"That was so cool," Natsu whispered from the stadium, star lighting his eyes as he gazed at Garra. Blackstar and Fox just chuckled and shook their at Natsu and Kazuma merely smirked in amusement.

"My name is Garra Sabaku, the Fifth Kazekage of the Hidden Sand and Jinchuriki of the One Tailed Beast Shukaku!" The now named Kazekage introduced politely, so much that Ichigo felt sort of embarrassed that he wasn't formally introducing himself in return. He was sort of expecting Garra to be an overconfident, arrogant, ass like his friends were during their matches. When he was polite and respectful, made Ichigo feel bad that he did not return it.

"So, I'm guessing we are not keeping any secrets here, eh?" He said seriously as he watched the leftover sand from Garra's entrance move slowly. "Well I am Ichigo Kurosaki, Freelanced Reaper. This here is Zangestu, my Partner and Zanpakuto"

Ichigo reached up to his back and gripped the handle of Zangetsu, allowing the bandages wrapped around the blade to unravel slowly. He gripped the blade's handle with both hand as he brought it forward as an ethereal body of Zangetsu appeared behind Ichigo, though only Ichigo could see him. "Ichigo," Zangetsu called out, pausing for a moment as he gazed from Garra to his wielder. "That man seems to be an honorable fighter. Make sure to win, but do not humiliate him. He doesn't deserve it like the other children here." These type of fighters are the ones Zangetsu respect and admire the most. "Let's show the young man what we can and add another victory to our count."

'Got it Zangetsu,' Ichigo replied with a nod as he slid himself into a stance.

Garra stood there against Ichigo as his sand swirled behind him in a rapid pace. The sand itself had a strange color mixture of both a gray and gold as it moved with the fluid of water. This new sand was recently created as it was a mix of both iron sand and gold dust that took Garra a while to get it to work. This gave the sand the same dense power of the Iron Sand style from the Third Kazekage and the great defense and speed of the Gold Dust style of the Fourth Kazekage, his own father. The spirit of Shukaku appeared behind Garra much like Zangetsu, and like them only Garra can see and hear it.

"Alright kid, here's the game plan," the One Tails said as he gazed at their opponent, his tail lazily swinging behind him. "Give it your all in this fight! This guy, he's very different from any of your more recent opponents. In a good fight, which I have a good feeling this will become for us, both fighters will put their all in a match! So, go out there and give it your best shot!"

In hindsight, this wasn't much of a strategy, but Shukaku wasn't exactly known for his strategic thinking and more of on the spot thinker. That, and it was all Shukaku saw the match was going to be. A straight up brawl between powerhouses.

'Yes, I'll give my all to present this warrior with a prestigious and memorable fight,' Garra replied mentally. He began to raise his arms outwards to ready himself for one of his more powerful sand techniques known as the 'Sand Tsunami' while at the same time gathering more sand from the minerals in the ground and grinding them up for more ammo and easier use.

"Tell me something Shinigami, I overheard from Fox-sensei that you and your friends each traded in a part of yourselves to gain more power. Would you mind telling me what it was that you guys traded?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as Zangetsu spoke into Ichigo's ear with an amused smirk. "He is trying to buy himself some time for something that could give him an advantage in this fight. Give him the time if you so wish, as I am certain you could handle it, but tread carefully.

'But Fox told our powers as much as a secret as possible unless we have no other choice! Why the hell would I tell him anything!?' Ichigo yelled back to Zangetsu who crossed his arms at the counter and sighed in annoyance that Ichigo couldn't think for himself in this type of situation.

"There is nothing wrong with tell him what part of you that you gave up Ichigo," Zangetsu replied a moment later. "Don't tell the process of how you gave it up nor what kind of power you gained when it was all over. Just what you gave up." Ichigo glanced back to Zangetsu from the corner of his eye before looking back to Garra and sighing.

'Right, right,' Ichigo replied as he let out a calming sigh, not once loosing his battle stance in case Garra got brave to attack. "If you wish to know what we gave then fine. I gave up my Immortal Soul, Natsu gave up his humanity, Blackstar was half of his emotions, and I am keeping Kazuma's a secret because he would kill me if I revealed it without his consent."

Ichigo informed Garra of the price that they all paid as Kazuma yelled from the stands. "YOUR DAMN RIGHT I WILL!" This made Ichigo chuckle to himself before he raised his sword while he gathered his spiritual energy into, causing the blade to release a faint glow.

Meanwhile, in the stands where the girls sat, roughly every female stared at the battlefield with an intense glare after hearing Ichigo's words. This peaked a few of the their interests while others looked confused.

"Wow, they really gave up a lot," Sakura muttered in awe and very slight fear. She couldn't fathom having to give up her emotions or humanity. "But I wonder what Kazuma gave up?" The others gave up some serious stuff and just thinking it over what Kazuma may have lost made her pale a bit. Her statement made some of the girls like Weiss who sat beside her nod their heads in agreement.

"Yeah true and that's sad and all but I would rather know why these freaks are here in THIS school with us nobles," Naruko spoke up with no sympathy and a snare on her face. "Maybe they were hated and thrown out of their homes for being freaks. I mean we do the same with demons and they are just as much as a freak as they are." Naruko let loose a sadistic chuckle that surprised some the other girls around them.

"I, I don't think they are bad," Ruby replied while raising her hand up slowly.

"Shut up Ruby!" Ino yelled at the red haired girl, which made the young girl flinch back. This pissed Yang off as she stood up to give Ino a piece of her mind. The only reason she stopped was when Blackstar roared in anger from the male side of the bleachers.

"Will you bitch just shut the fuck up! I am trying to watch a match here not listen to you bitch have a damn cat fight!" Blackstar yelled as he gained a tick mark on his head.

This angered Naruko who rose from her seat with a tick mark on her head and glared at Blackstar. "Who the fuck do you think you are calling bitch?!"

"He's obviously talking to you all you damn Barbie!" Natsu replied with an uncaring smirk as the other three demonic males chuckled amongst themselves.

Naruko grit her teeth as she balled her fist in rage at feeling humiliated at the comments. "Why don't you damn cock suckers come over here and say it to my face!" She shouted back, ready to knock their teeth down their throats. The only problem with doing so would mean that Fox would probably find some way to put all the blame on her.

Natsu stood up, ready to put the arrogant girl in her place before Kazuma placed his gloved hand on the pink haired boys shoulder and sat him back down. "Let me handle this one man. After all, I'm always good at stopping a pointless fight from breaking out," he said as Natsu nodded at his friend, just wanting the girls to shut up so he could watch the match in peace.

Kazuma walked over to the raging Naruko who was glaring hatefully at the brown haired boy, seemingly trying to crush him with gaze alone. The young man stood in front of the girl, unflinching and uncaring at the fact that she could swing any moment. He didn't even spare a glance towards the other girls around him who were tensed up and ready to fight him should he attack their friend.

Fox and Onizuka merely watched uncaring at the interaction between everyone. Onizuka merely because he had a feeling this will end in a moment, and Fox because he knows that Kazuma will end this without a fight.

'Not like she could hurt him if she tried,' he thought with bored sigh. 'Just hurry up Kazuma, our fighters are getting impatient.'

Kazuma leaned forward until he was near her ear as his eyes hardened like steel. "Shut the fuck up you useless bitch before I take you into the other room and make you scream your lungs out until you can longer speak again. Just so you have it in your head, no one will help you as Fox-sensei will prevent your rescue."

Naruko's eyes almost fell from their sockets as Kazuma gave her a dark smirk and glare that revealed his intent. Some of the girls glared his way who just shrugged their looks off and made his way back to his friends uncaringly. Naruko looked at his back as he skin paled slightly and plopped into her seat in fear. Kazuma himself sat down with a bored face before giving Naruko another dark smirk, making her go paler and look to the battlefield quickly.

Back on the battlefield, both fighters sighed thankfully that the argument finally ended. It was honestly getting on both their nerves.

"Will you two guys finally fight already!" Onizuka yelled out getting both their attention as they agreed and looked back to each other.

Garra raised his hand and pushed it forward. "Sand Tsunami!" He yelled as a large wave of sand burst out of the wooden floorboard and rushed at Ichigo, who merely stood his ground with a calm look. When the wave got close, he swung the huge sword downwards and a powerful wave of spirit energy shot out as he yelled "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" The large slash of pure energy slammed into the large wave of sand.

Garra was caught by surprised as the slash of energy easily cut through his third strongest jutsu like a hot knife through warm butter. This caused his sand to fall harmlessly to the floor and the slash of energy to barely miss him due to him jumping out of the way. He ignored the explosion behind him as he raised his sand to command it to attack him again, only to find that Ichigo vanished again.

He was caught by surprise when the orange haired boy appeared behind him in an instant and watched as the giant sword was heading his way. The sand around Garra instantly sprang to life as they blocked the cleaver from getting any closer to Garra and began wrapping around Ichigo's Zanpakuto, shocking Ichigo.

"My sand is hailed as the Absolute Defense. It defends me from harm without me having to give it a command and its harder than any steel. Almost nothing can get past it!" Garra informed Ichigo but was shocked when he saw the blade begin to glow within the sand.

"Your sand is indeed strong and definitely caught me by surprise," Ichigo began with a smirk as he gripped the handle of the blade tightly. "But can it withstand this much power? Why don't we find out together! GETSUGA TENSHOU!" He swung his sword downward like before but this time the energy engulfed both Garra and the sand that tried to surround the young Kage, causing an explosion that not only shook the battlefield but kicked up a storm of debris.

Ichigo jumped away from the cloud of debris, not wanting to risk that Garra would be ok. He landed and silently retook his sword stance, ready to strike at a moments notice. The stance was so calm though that others would think that his guard was down and this would be the perfect time to strike.

Some thing that the girls like Naruko and Ino hoped would happen. The demonic kids knew better though as they knew that Ichigo was far from unguarded. The fact that the orange haired boy was gripping the handle so tight that his knuckles turned white told them he was ready for Garra's sand to burst out from any where.

After a few minutes has passed, Ichigo relaxed as he lowed Zangetsu towards the ground when he realized that Garra was unconscious, his body sprawled motionless as his sand laid on the ground around him.

'His shield was no doubt impressive and the sand itself could one day be able to push me to take him seriously,' Ichigo thought to himself before he flash stepped back to his seat next to Natsu and Kazuma.

"So, how was he?" Natsu asked his friend, intrigued about Garra's sand shield and the extent of its potential. He didn't see much else about Garra that interested him, but that sand ability definitely shows it could be dangerous if molded right.

Ichigo merely shrugged as he rewrapped Zangetsu with its white cloth. "Unfortunately, nothing noteworthy other than his unique sand defenses. The sand was really cool, but it was so weak compared to the other defenses that we have dealt with."

Blackstar chuckled as he looked to his friends. "In the end, the only thing that came out of that was giving our dear Fox a new toy to play with. You know, after he makes some modifications to its ability," he added in carelessly as he turned his gaze towards the other humans in the audience. "But I guess its to be expected This is what happens when we follow him."

"Agreed," the other three demon children said as they nodded with their own smirks. They then leaned back as they awaited to hear the last of their little group, Kazuma, be called for his match.

Over to the male human side of the bleachers, where its three best were now down for the count, Shikimaru had taken out a notebook as he scribbled and erased furiously. He was trying to come up with an idea to fight against Kazuma, should his name be called up next to fight but he was having a lot of trouble due to him not knowing anything about Kazuma. His fighting style, his supernatural ability, even what he gave up for any of his strength were all a mystery and this made planning something extremely difficult.

"Hey man, what are you up to?" A man with red paint that resembled fangs asked his friend, who didn't pause in his actions.

"I have been trying to formulate a plan should I have to face that Kazuma guy next, its been such a drag," Shikimaru replied as he sighed. "There is little to no information for me to work with here. All I was able to come up with were a few plans should I get on any of those guys bad sides, and they are mostly just escape tactics. Even those have been difficult when taking into account Ichigo's Rogue Reaper powers, Blackstar's uncanny ability to perform black magic without any issue, and Natsu's seemingly unbreakable skin...ugh this is so damn troublesome! I am so fucked, if I have to go next." Sighing once more, Shikimaru closed the notebook sat it aside as he looked to Kiba with solemn eyes, as if accepting his fate at last.

Kiba placed his hand on the Nara's shoulder in comfort. "Don't sweat it so much man, I managed to get a glimpse of the match-ups from Onizuka-sensei's paper when the whole arguments with the girls happened. From the list, I will be facing Kazuma. If my gut is right, I may actually have a shot at taking down their weakest member as long as I work alongside Akamaru."

Over on the girls side along with the sensei's, some were having a tough debate about what actually happened. On Naruko's side, were in denial about what transpired and were sure that the demon kids only got lucky. On Yang's side were the girls who were trying to get the others to see that they lost because the demon kids were not to be underestimated. Hinata, Ruby, and Blake chose to remain silent as they didn't see a point debating with people who don't want to acknowledge any opinion other than their own. Naruto or Fox just didn't care in the slightest.

Onizuka looked again to see who was the last pairing before raising his hand to get the room to quiet down. When the noise finally settled he made the announcement. "Alright, everyone. The last fight of the day is going to be Kiba Inuzuka vs Kazuma."

Fox growled to himself as Kazuma walked past both sensei's however the demon in disguise had enough of Kiba when he saw the Inuzuka talk about how he was going to win this match no problem. When Kiba and Akamaru passed the teachers, Fox whispered "Give up while you have the chance dog breath."

Kiba snapped his head towards Fox as the girls either gasped or just looked in interest, curious why Fox would tell Kiba to surrender. The Inuzuka himself growled in anger as voiced their thoughts. "And why the hell should I?!"

Fox, undisturbed by his shouting, looked at Kiba with a dead gaze. "Your style of fighting, which by how you and your pup move, are the typical Inuzuka style. A style that when faced with someone like Kazuma, will be absolutely useless. You are walking down with such arrogance, when Kazuma breaks you then you will be left with self loathing and despair. I heard what you told the Nara, Kibbles. You called the Kazuma the weakest. You couldn't have been more wrong with that statement of yours. Unlike the others, Kazuma doesn't know the meaning of the term restraint. He will go in guns blazing, something that I know for a fact that neither you nor your puppy over there can withstand. I have also seen your record Kibbles, and know that you can't defeat someone like Natsu, who regularly spar with likes of Kazuma and is currently in a losing streak to Kazuma."

"Hey! That's only by three!" Natsu yelled out, getting his friends to chuckle, besides Kazuma who looked bored.

"Face it Kibbles," Fox continued as he smirked at Kiba's paling face. "Against Kazuma, all your doing is putting yourself and your partner through some meaningless pain."

"Don't listen to that creep Kiba!" Naruko yelled out, getting the attention of the others. "You can take down that worthless demon kid no problem! So, get down there and kick that jerks ass!"

"I am a teacher," Fox answered calmly. "I have been around the demon kids, that you so elegantly put it many times, and know what they are capable of. I have also seen your friends skill in battle and compared it to theirs. Kazuma is the last person that could Kiba could ever hope to match. He would have a better chance against Blackstar and will still lose. I'm not saying this out of arrogance or some misguided anger, it's just cold hard facts."

"Then why don't you show them instead of telling them, sensei!" Kazuma yelled from the battlefield, getting everyone's attention. "Instead of telling him how badly he will lose against, why don't come down here and face me, that way he will see just how outmatched he will be." He smirked as he noticed a twitch in Kox's right hand.

"Unless of course," Kazuma continued knowing how to instigate the match with the final nail in the coffin. "You turned into a coward and weakling after all this time."

Chapter Made By: ElderDragon666

Edited By: DragonSoul94

(Alright guys, this wonderful and neatly written chapter was possible through the awesome editing of DragonSoul94 so guys do me a good favor and follow her. She's a nice person and would love all the support)


End file.
